This invention relates to an apparatus for scoring a food product patty such as one of ground raw meat, fish or the like in which a conveyor is provided for moving the patty through a scoring station in a scoring device having flexible plastic teeth for penetrating the patty either completely or partially with the plastic material being yieldable on striking an obstruction such as a tooth on the opposite side without danger of breaking the tooth.